Kamen rider Vega the movie: War of the Vega's
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: A Vega from a different universe comes to kill Vega and take over the rider worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Time. The one thing in the multiverse that remains the same, well that is until someone does something. At different points in time there are things that happen where a universe is spawned parallel from the original. You're probably wondering why I am telling you this. Well you see this whole event happened due to a universe being spawned from an event in the original. That event was me gaining my unified form.**_

 **{ Screen breaks apart to reveal a green and violet vortex. Two balls of energy, one green and one violet, came out of the vortex and collided with one another until they exploded to make Kamen rider Vega the movie: the war of two Vega's in green and violet fire. }**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dark decade stabbed Vega's v driver and Vega turned back into Andrew. Andrew looked down and said," Why did this happen? "**_

 _ **Andrew stepped out of the tardis and put on his v driver before saying," Henshin. " and putting his unified card into his driver. " UNITY RIDE, VEGA! "**_

 _ **Present**_

* * *

Vega was currently fighting many zect soldiers with his v strizer, slashing a few of them. Veral, in jinba budou arms, slashed a zect soldier then shot another. Ryu-o blocked a punch then slashed a zect soldier before dodging some slashes and punching the soldiers. Xtreme punched five zect soldiers then he ducked and Paradox jumped over him to slash a zect soldier.

" I find it strange how there are so many of these guys. ",Veral said. Ryu-o slashed four soldiers then kicked one back before saying," Well, they do work for a considerably big company. "

Xtreme back flipped off a wall then roundhouse kicked a soldier's face. Paradox blocked many shots then put a card into his sword. " STRIKE RIDE: QUAKE. " Paradox stabbed his sword into the ground before it made many soldiers go down due to a explosion.

Vega crashed through some barrels into a warehouse. He got to one knee and said," Damn, you're strong. "

Kamen rider pachy, remember him from my vega gaiden story, walked into the warehouse. " Why thank you. It comes with being better than the first pachy. ",pachy said.

Vega chuckled then stood up and began to emit red energy from his body.

" **FORM RIDE: VEGA, BURNOUT**! "

Vega, now in his burnout form, cracked his knuckles before walking towards pachy. Pachy punched at Vega but it was dodged and he was punched in the helmet. He was assaulted with many more attacks ending with a knee to the stomach. Pachy fell back then said," Who are you? "

" Names Vega. Kamen rider vega. ",Vega said before turning into his base form and swiping a card through his driver.

" **FINAL STRIKE RIDE: V-V-V-VEGA**! "

All the neo heisei riders main weapons came around pachy before pinning him in place. Vega then ran at pachy before jumping up and doing his rider kick on pachy, destroying the rider.

Vega stepped outside of the warehouse and met up with his friends before saying," That's another dark rider down and luckily he didn't meet kabuto. So let's get to the next world. "

The others nodded and began walking then they heard a strange noise and looked around.

" You guys hear that? ",Ryu-o asked.

" Yeah, what is it? ",Paradox replied.

" Sounds like a storm but I don't see any clouds in the sky. ",Xtreme said. Masumi came running towards the group and said," Guys, look behind you. " Everyone turned around and looked at the sky to see a huge crack appear. The crack burst open to reveal a blue swirling vortex.

" That's the time vortex right? ",Xtreme said while looking at Vega. Vega shook his head then said," No, that's a wormhole. "

Suddenly, a huge spaceship, imagine the big starships the empire used in the original star wars trilogy, came out of the wormhole along with many fighter jets. The jets flew towards the city and shot lasers everywhere, destroying buildings. Huge carrier ships landed in the street and opened up to reveal soldiers in black uniforms with black mask on. The soldiers came out and stood on either side of the door. Kamen rider decade came out of the ship with his ride booker in sword mode and he said," Ike! " the soldiers took out swords, that had blades made of energy, and charged at civilians and destroyed many things.

Vega and his companions looked at the ship and the destruction being caused and Masumi said," What is going on? "

" I don't know but we have to go help those people. ",Vega said.

The group was about to leave when explosions went off around them. The group looked to the origin of these explosions but saw no one then heard," You shall do nothing. "

" Who said that? ",Vega said while looking around. He then heard footsteps and turned around to a cloud of smoke. A man walks out of the cloud of smoke in armor that looks like Vega's base form but with it being black and having a violet visor along with the crest being a crown. Alongside this man was Kamen riders Yuki and Phoenix.

" What the deuce? ",Vega said in surprise. The other riders and masumi gasped then said," Is that another vega? "

" My name is Shadow vega and the rider worlds belong to me. ",said the man in vega armor. Vega snapped out of his thoughts then said," Oi, I don't know if you know this but there's only one vega in this universe. I'm him. "

" Oh, that was true but now that i'm here. I will be the only vega to live. Yuki, Phoenix; deal with the others. Vega is mine. ",Shadow vega said.

" Yes sir. Been waiting for a fight. ",Phoenix said while cracking his knuckles

" As you wish. ",Yuki said while unsheathing her katana. The two riders then charged as Vega charged. Vega threw two punches at the two riders but the were dodged and he said," What the? " Vega was then punched in the chest by Shadow Vega. Shadow Vega kicked Vega twice then backhanded him. Vega blocked a punch then punched Shadow Vega twice before kicking him. Shadow Vega was unfazed by these attacks then he punched Vega across the battlefield and into some crates.

" Vega! ", Xtreme shouted while going towards Vega. Phoenix jumped in front of Xtreme and punched him in the helmet before saying," Nu uh. Stay over here like a good boy. "

Xtreme stumbled back then ran at Phoenix, who ducked a punch then kicked him in the back. Phoenix grabbed Xtreme, then punched him four times in the stomach. Phoenix then kicked the black and red armored rider back. Paradox came behind Phoenix and slashed his back. Phoenix took the slash and was unfazed.

" Oh ho ho, how cute. ",Phoenix said before spinning around and roundhouse kicked paradox in the face. Paradox stumbled then looked up to see Phoenix reveal his kageblade and point it at him. Paradox charged at Phoenix and slashed at the firebird themed rider, who dodged them easily. Phoenix blocked a slash then punched paradox before slashing him four times.

" Takumi! ",Xtreme yelled as he charged at Phoenix. Phoenix side stepped then slashed Xtreme's stomach. Xtreme was then elbowed in the back.

Yuki slashed at Ryu-o, who blocked it then slashed her twice. Yuki blocked a slash then headbutted Ryu-O. Ryu-O stumbled back then said," A headbutt? Shiore would never use an attack like that. "

Veral slashed at Yuki, but the ice themed rider ducked her tonfa then kicked her in the stomach. Yuki slashed Veral many more times before firing ice shards at her. Veral was hit by the shards and flew back into some metal poles.

Ryu-O unleashed a torrent of fire at Yuki. Yuki dodged it then charged at Ryu-O slashing his chest many times. Ryu-O grabbed yuki's katana then slashed her back.

Meanwhile, Vega punched Shadow vega in the chest before being hit in the stomach. Shadow vega relentlessly attack Vega ending with throwing him into a wall. Shadow vega chuckled then said," You're weak against me. Just give up already. "

" Giving up isn't in my vocabulary. ",Vega said before he threw a punch at Shadow Vega. Shadow Vega was unfazed by the punch and grabbed Vega's wrist. He moved the green riders fist away from him before saying," Well, today you learn it and also defeat. " Shadow Vega raised his fist, that had violet and black energy covering it, then pushed Vega back before punching him straight in the chest. Vega flew back and his transformation cancelled as well as something fall out of his pocket.

Phoenix slashed Xtreme and Paradox across their chest, cancelling their transformations. Yuki slashed Veral and her transformation cancelled.

Andrew landed into a bunch of crates and grabbed his chest in pain before saying," Who are you? "

" That's something only a few people are privileged to know. ",Shadow vega said while walking towards Andrew. He felt something hit his foot and he looked down. He picked up the object to see the heisei jugo rider lockseed. Andrew looked at Shadow Vega then said," No. Gnn "

" What do we have here? I already have decade on my side but with the whole heisei rider roster on my side, would make me even more powerful. ",Shadow Vega said. Ryu-O jumped in front of shadow vega and put up a firewall before helping Andrew up as the tardis flew past them.

Phoenix looked up and said," Ah they're not getting away that easily. "

" Wait, let them leave. ",Shadow vega ordered. Phoenix turned to his superior and said," Why?! "

" Because, I want to see what this vega will do once I have taken over these rider worlds. ",Shadow Vega said before turning on his heel and walking away from the battlefield. Yuki and Phoenix followed Shadow Vega, who said," Tell decade to fall back. I need all of my army with me for each world. "

* * *

Inside the tardis, Ryu-O helped Andrew over to the console then said," Who was that guy? " Andrew leaned against the console and said," I don't know, but he had my armor and driver. "

" How's that possible? No one is able to put on let alone copy your driver. ",Ryu-O said turning back into Carter.

" I think he's from another universe, he did come through a wormhole after all. ",Andrew said while typing in stuff on the console. Andrew looked around then said," Where are the others? "

" Takumi took Alex and Veral with him. Masumi is in your room. ",Carter said. Andrew nodded then walked down the stairs towards his room while thinking," Shadow vega? I feel like I know that name from somewhere. "

* * *

Meanwhile, Takumi, Alex and Veral came out of a dimensional wall and breathed heavily. Alex looked around then said," I think we lost them, good thing we got away. "

" Yeah, if we've stayed any longer, we would've been dead. ",Takumi inquired. Veral panted then she said," Hey where are we? "

" Uh, I sent us to the world of drive. We should be safe for a while. ",Takumi said. The three then heard someone say," Oi. " and turned around to see Shinnosuke and Chase standing near their rider machines. The teens smiled then ran over to their comrade and Alex said," Hey Shinnosuke. Long time no see. "

" Same to you guys. What brings you here and where's Vega? ",Shinnosuke asked.

" It's a long story. Can we get to somewhere more private. ",Veral said. Shinnosuke nodded then the four drove off from the sight.

* * *

Back in the tardis, Andrew walked into his room to see Masumi, sitting in the fetal position on his bed. Andrew walked over to Masumi and sat down next to her before saying," Hey Masumi. What's wrong? "

" You couldn't beat him. You couldn't beat that imposter. ",Masumi said in a sad voice. Andrew sighed then said," Yeah I did but that was the past. Next time me and him fight, I'll be better. " Masumi looked at Andrew red eyes, from crying, then said," How do you know? I mean you've beaten so many people even when your driver was broken you defeated them. This was the first time you have been defeated and i'm scared. "

" What're you scared of Masumi? ",Andrew asked.

" I'm scared your healing factor will stop working and that you'll die. If that happens I'll be alone again, no one to comfort me and call me cute names. No one to be my friend and no one would be here to love me. ",Masumi said as she began crying again. Andrew hugged masumi close, so she was crying into his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. " Don't think that way baby girl. I'm always gonna be here for you. Always. ",Andrew said endearingly. Masumi looked up at Andrew and wiped her eyes before saying," Promise? "

" I promise. ",Andrew said with a smile. Masumi smiled then kissed Andrew. They pulled away from one another then rested their foreheads on each others and smiled.

* * *

On the huge starship, Phoenix walked onto the bridge, where Shadow vega was sitting in a throne. Phoenix bowed in front of Shadow vega then said," My lord. We have found something interesting about the lockseed you acquired. "

" What would that be? ",Shadow vega asked.

" Well it seems that it can only summon legend rider arms and not riders. ",Phoenix said. Shadow vega chuckled then went into a full on laugh to which Phoenix said," What's so funny? "

" The fact that legend rider arms would be perfect. Bring the lockseed to me and after that send a squadron to the next rider world. ",Shadow vega said sternly. Phoenix nodded then ran out of the room. Shadow vega sighed then said," I got you now. Very soon, these rider worlds will be mine and I'll have you in a body bag. " Yuki walked into the room and said," I know why you actually came to these worlds my lord but I want to know why. "

" You shall know when I want you to know Shiore, now leave me be and if you ever speak out of turn again. It won't be wolf spirit that kills you. ",Shadow vega said in a sinister voice. Yuki nodded then left the room.

While walking down the hallway, Yuki stopped and looked back down it before saying," I wonder what happen to you on that day? " she then continued walking.

* * *

In Drives world, Alex and the others were in the drive pit with the special crimes unit. Alex and Takumi were on the computer with Rena when Takumi said," So miss Rena, can you find us a way to defeat this shadow vega guy. "

" I don't know, the only data I have on vega is from when he was here. Unless, I can get some new data on him then I cannot help. ",Rena said in sorrow. Takumi and Alex sighed then Alex said," Why is that all rider scientists need data for everything. Ryoma needs data, you need data. Data, data, data, data! " Takumi looked at his boyfriend then grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the drive pit.

Once outside, Takumi turned to Alex and said," What's wrong with you? " Alex furrowed his eyebrows then said," What do you mean? "

" You're not yourself right now. You don't get angry that fast, Carter does. Just tell me lexy. ",Takumi said. Alex tried to say something but he eventually just screamed then said," I wasn't strong enough! "

" Lexy, just because we got. ",Takumi interrupted. Alex turned away from the smaller male and punched a wall before saying," I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I wasn't strong enough to help vega and I owe him a lot. I mean I know I am mainly doing all of this because I want to fulfill my mom's dying wish but he has done so much for me and I couldn't even help him. " Takumi sighed then hugged Alex's waist from behind and said," Omae wa hontoni tsuyoi. "

Alex turned around to the smaller male and said," Arigato, Tak-kun. "

Suddenly, a wormhole opened in the sky with a few carrier ships coming out of it. Alex and Takumi looked up at the wormhole then they both ran towards the direction of the ships. Shinnosuke and Veral came out of the special crimes unit and saw Alex and Takumi before running after them.

In a plaza, many soldiers were attacking people while Phoenix walked in between the crowds. Xtreme, Veral, and Paradox ran towards Phoenix and his squadron. Phoenix saw them then said," Oh there you three are, thought I'd have to go search more worlds. " Paradox and Veral slashed many soldiers while Xtreme went for Phoenix.

Xtreme threw a punch at Phoenix but it was dodged. Xtreme threw several more attacks before being kneed in the stomach and headbutted. Phoenix punched Xtreme twice then elbowed his back. Xtreme fell to one knee then blocked a kick before punching Phoenix in the stomach. Phoenix stumbled back then said," Wow, you got one hit on me. "

" That won't be the only one. ",Xtreme said. Suddenly, Kamen rider drive appeared and slashed Phoenix's chest with the handle ken. Phoenix stumbled then said," Who are? "

" Ike minna. I'll keep him busy. ",Drive said before he dodged a punch. Phoenix kicked Drive in the gut then punched him four times. Xtreme looked at Drive and began running away. Paradox and Veral saw Xtreme and followed him. Phoenix tried to go after the three riders but was stopped by Drive.

" Why're we running?! ",Veral asked as she, paradox and Xtreme ran down a alley with the buildings around them exploding.

" We need to find Vega. He'll have a plan. ",Xtreme said. The three stopped when they heard Drive scream in pain. Xtreme held his head down while Paradox put his hand on his shoulder and said," Let's go. " The three riders then went through a dimensional door.

* * *

On the tardis, Andrew and Masumi were at the console when they heard an alarm. Andrew looked at the screen and said," Found em. Looks like they're heading to...somewhere. How can this be? That world should've been destroyed. "

Suddenly, the tardis shook violently and Masumi screamed. Carter came up from bellow and said," What was that? "

Andrew was working with the console while saying," The flow between the rider worlds has become unstable. Gnn. " An explosion went off in the tardis and Andrew stumbled. He flipped many switches and typed while trying to stand up.

* * *

In the dimensional barrier ( it's like the time vortex ), The tardis was struck by lightning as a black hole opened on the side. The tardis was sucked into the hole.

* * *

Back on the inside, Andrew, Carter, and Masumi were blown back by the console exploding. Masumi landed near the door along with Carter while Andrew landed in front of some railing. A pillar fell down in front of Andrew as many others fell. Masumi saw this and shouted," Vega! " Andrew was then barried under rubble. Carter and Masumi were then knocked out by some rubble hitting their heads.

Alex, Veral, and Takumi stepped out of a dimensional door and into a plaza of some sort. They looked around then Takumi said," You think we're safe? " Alex shrugged then he began to hear the tardis and looked at the sky. Takumi and Veral looked up as well and saw a flaming tardis falling towards the earth. The three went after the flaming tardis. The tardis crashed into a valley, looking almost completely destroyed.

Inside the tardis, Masumi and Carter were unconscious near the door. Andrew was under a pile of rubble unconscious with a metal shaft through his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex, Takumi, and Veral ran into the valley and saw the destroyed tardis. Veral ran towards it and began moving debris off it. Alex and Takumi began to help while Alex said," Vega, Masumi, Carter. "

Inside the tardis, Masumi awoke and rubbed her head. She stood up then looked around and said," Vega? Are you here? "

Under the pile of rubble, Andrew awoke and coughed before saying," Masumi? You alright, baby girl? "

" Yeah, where are you? ",Masumi looked around at the wrecked tardis. Carter slowly awoke and stood up.

" I'm under some wreckage. Gah! My hands trapped. ",Andrew said while wincing in pain. Masumi looked around then saw the rubble and went over to it before pulling off the rubble. She struggled to lift a piece then Carter helped her.

" Stand back guys. ",Andrew said under the rubble. Carter pulled masumi back then they were both surprised when the rubble exploded. Andrew stood up with his clothes now torn and raggedy, as were carter and masumi's. Masumi hugged Andrew then said," It's good that you're alive. "

" Thank regeneration. Now let's go. ",Andrew said. The three then went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Andrew gritted his teeth before gathering red energy around his hands.

* * *

Outside, Takumi was pushing some wreckage around when the tardis doors blew off. Andrew, Masumi, and Carter got out and Carter said," That's one way to get out of a wrecked tardis. "

Andrew looked at his destroyed tardis as it sparked and had flames covering it. He closed his eyes then said," Come on girl. Say something, anything. I need you. " He opened his eyes and fell to his knees. " Don't leave me. "

Masumi and Veral went to either of Andrew's sides. Masumi got on her knees and hugged him close as did Veral. Alex hugged Carter then said," Glad your okay brother. "

" Can't kill me that easily brother. ",Carter said with a smirk. The two let go of each other then Carter looked at Takumi. " Ya know I always wonder, which of you is the boyfriend and which is the girlfriend. "

Takumi chuckled then said," I'm the girlfriend, in both personality and sex wise. "

Carter chuckled. Alex smirked then he walked over to Andrew and said," So what do we do Vega? " What world are we in? "

" We are on the war world. The world that is quite accurate to my plan. ", Andrew said with a smirk on his face.

" What plan would that be? ",Takumi asked.

Andrew chuckled crazily then began to psychotically laugh as he stood up. He then slowly turned to Takumi, with his face now having a psychotic and sinister look to it and his eyes were pulsing crimson, then said," We go to war then I kill Shadow Vega. "

Alex, Takumi, Carter, Veral, and Masumi looked at Andrew with worry. Andrew chuckled evilly then turned around and began walking towards a city. Masumi got to her feet and ran after him. The others then followed him.

* * *

On Shadow Vega's ship, Phoenix and Yuki were walking towards the bridge when they heard heavy breathing. They stopped outside the door, that was cracked. Phoenix looked in and said," Huh, I have never seen the boss without his armor on. "

" Well you shouldn't. Now leave while I speak with him. ",Yuki said as she went in. Phoenix wanted to go in but he walked away from the door.

Inside the bridge, Yuki walked to the throne that was faced away from her then said," My lord are you alright? "

" No shiore, I am not. I won't be until I have Vega. ",Shadow Vega said. Shadow Vega's face was masked by the darkness but his clothes were seen. He was wearing a black hooded vest over a black t shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots of the same color.

" We sadly cannot track him my lord. ",Yuki said in a shy voice.

" Keep trying dammit! ",Shadow Vega yelled. Yuki stepped back then left the room.

* * *

At night, Andrew and the others were held up in a version of wajime's shop. Takumi and Alex were sleeping under one another, Carter was sleeping on a couch as was veral. Masumi tried to sleep but she couldn't and left her bed to sneak out.

* * *

While walking outside, Masumi heard slashing sounds and looked around. She then ran towards the entrance of an alley, looked in it to see Vega fighting some trash yummy. She sighed then was surprised when she was turned around. She was pushed against the wall and screamed when she saw the lobster orphnoch. The lobster orphnoch raised it's rapier before it was stabbed through the chest and it exploded.

" What're you doing out here masumi? ", Vega said. Masumi straightened herself then replied, " I should be asking you that. "

" I'm letting out some pent up aggression. ",Vega said.

" I was just walking. Uh, could I ask you something. ",Masumi said. Vega nodded and Masumi gulped. " Why are you so mad at this Shadow Vega? I mean I get that he has threatened the rider worlds but you've never been this mad at anyone before. "

Vega chuckled then put his hand on Masumi's hip before saying," He tried to my friends and one of my girls. The most important one at that. "

" What? I thought? ",Masumi said.

" Wakana may be my hime but you're the one i've grown the most attached to. Well besides Veral but she has been distant for a while, going for Carter and all. ",Vega explained before he reverted into Andrew. Masumi looked up at Andrew and smiled. Andrew gave her a smirk then grabbed her hand and said," Now let's get back. " The two then walked back to their hideout while holding hands.

Andrew looked at Masumi then thought," I must protect her and the others. "

* * *

The next day, everyone awoke and sat up. Veral stretched then said," Where's Vega and Masumi? " Masumi then walked into the main room and said," Guys. He's gone on his own. "

" What?! Vega's gonna die if he tries to fight Shadow Vega by himself. ",Carter said. The hot headed man was about to run out of the store but Alex grabbed his arm then said," We will too if we go. "

" You got a better plan Al?! We're the only one's who can help Vega. ",Carter yelled. Alex looked at his brother then said," Not actually. I mean we have made a lot of allies while traveling. "

" Are you thinking what I think you're thinking Lexy? ",Takumi said rather seductively. Alex looked at his boyfriend then with a smirk said," You know it Tak-kun. "

* * *

On Shadow Vega's ship, an alarm was heard. A soldier looked on a monitor then said," My lord we've found Vega. " Shadow Vega turned his throne towards the pilots to see a message on a big monitor that read " _**Come and get me copy cat. Sincerely, the superior Vega.**_ "

" Go to the source of this message. ",Shadow Vega said.

* * *

Back on war world, Andrew was walking down an abandoned street. Andrew had changed clothes and he was now wearing a black hooded leather jacket over a green t shirt, blue jeans, and green high top sneakers. He also had a angry and sinister look on his face.

Andrew continued walking until he entered a huge valley in between some mountains. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky just as a portal opened. Shadow Vega's ship came out of the wormhole and stopped over head. Suddenly, Shadow Vega, in his armor, Phoenix, and Yuki appeared a few feet in front of Andrew; with an entire army of soldiers behind them.

" Good, you're not the total bitch I thought you were. ",Andrew said.

" Ha ha. You resort to taunts when faced against a whole army. You must be scared. ",Shadow Vega said.

" I'm not scared, just pissed at the fact that you tried to kill my friends and destroy my name. Now let's get on with this. ",Andrew said while taking out a card as his v driver appeared on his waist. Shadow Vega sighed then said," So eager to lose your life. You're weaker than I thought Vega. Yuki, Phoenix let's leave this to the army. " Shadow Vega then took out the legend heisei rider lockseed and unlocked it. Suddenly, 15 legend rider arms came out of nowhere and turned into the 15 heisei riders they were based off of.

" Henshin. ",Andrew said as he swiped a card though his driver. "

 **KAMEN RIDE: VEGA!**

Vega took out his v-strizer and dirty harry before charging at the army before him. The army charged at Vega while Shadow Vega, Yuki, and Phoenix teleported to their ship. Vega fired many shots at the army before slashing five soldiers. He ducked under a laser sword then slashed the soldier. Vega shot two soldiers then blocked a slash from Kamen rider gaim then shot the orange themed rider in the stomach. Kamen rider Kuuga punched Vega in the back before kicking him in the same place. Vega shoot kuuga then was punched by Kamen riders Agito and Hibiki. He stumbled then blocked a slash from Kamen rider ryuki before shooting Kamen riders Blade, Double, and Kabuto. Vega then pushed ryuki away then kicking the rider. Kamen rider faiz punched Vega's chest then kicked him in the same place. Kamen rider OOO and Fourze punched Vega in the stomach before Kamen rider Den-O and Kiva uppercutted him into the air.

 **" BIG, PLEASE. "**

Kamen rider wizard used his now humongous hand to smash Vega into the ground. Kamen rider decade walked up to Vega and hauled him to his feet before punching him in the torso twice and slashing him across his chest. Vega tumbled on the ground then got to his feet. He looked around him to see the 15 riders and Shadow Vega's army aiming weapons at him. The army then opened fire on Vega as did the riders, shooting the rider many times. Vega stumbled with every shot that hit him then many explosions went off around him and he flew into the air.

" Ah! ", Vega screamed as he came towards the ground. He landed on his back and reverted back to Andrew. Andrew held his chest in pain and looked at the army before him then said," It's gonna take more than that to kill me. "

" Good. ",Andrew heard.

Suddenly, the riders and army were shot back and Andrew looked behind him. Kamen riders Xtreme,Paradox,Veral, Ryu-o( in mango energy arms ), and Star X ran out of a dimensional doorway with the riders from Dreigon, Drive, and the original Gaim's worlds. They all stopped behind Andrew then Xtreme walked up to the boy and said," How you doin' buddy? "

" I've been better. Why are you all here? ",Andrew asked.

" Dumb question, we're here to help you Vega. ",Ryu-O said while walking up to Andrew.

" Yep, just because you're the boss doesn't mean we're gonna let you have all the fun. ",Veral said walking to Andrew.

" Besides you're stupid enough to go off on and get yourself killed. Regeneration can't save you all the time Vega-san. ",Paradox said while walking beside Xtreme. Star X walked up to Andrew and put her hand on his shoulder before saying," You're not alone Vega. We're here to fight with you. "

Andrew looked at all his friends then said," Heh, you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for. Yosh, since I now have an army of my own. Henshin. " Andrew turned around and swiped a card through his driver.

 **" KAMEN RIDE: VEGA! "**

Andrew's core medals, lockseed, gaia memory, and wizard rings floated around his body forming his armor. Vega cracked his knuckles as Xtreme, Veral and Paradox stood on his right side while Star X and Ryu-o stood on his left. The army of riders behind them got closer.

" Now let the game begin! ",Vega shouted before he and his army charged at Shadow Vega's army. Vega slashed Decade and Kuuga. Xtreme punched Double and OOO. Veral and Ryu-o slashed Fourze. Star X slashed Wizard twice. Dreigon jumped over a slash then bashed Kamen rider gaim before Gaim slashed gaim's chest and said," You're not gaim. I am. " he then slashed two soldiers. Drive kicked a soldier then punched Kiva's chest many times then backhanded him.

Vega blocked a slash from decade then said," Alex. You, Veral and Takumi can handle this right? "

Xtreme back flipped then said," Yeah just go. "

Vega nodded then said," Masumi, Carter come with me. " Vega then summoned his bike and he got on it and began to drive towards Shadow Vega's ship. Ryu-o and Star- X followed on rose attackers.

* * *

On the ship, Yuki saw this then said," Open fire on them. "

* * *

The ship began to fire lasers at the three riders that drove towards it. Star X narrowly avoided the lasers, Ryu-o went through them. Vega swerved by the lasers then used a dirt hill as a ramp. The ground exploded around the riders then they all used their bikes to fly towards the ship.

* * *

On the ship, Vega, Star X, and Ryu-o broke through the ships exterior and landed in a hangar. Vega looked around then said," Let's get to the bridge. "

" Not so fast . You can't break into someones home and expect to be welcomed. ",Kamen rider Phoenix said as he appeared in front of Vega and the others. Vega got in a fighting style then was surprised when Star X got in front of him and said," I'll deal with this guy. "

" Masumi. ",Vega said with concern.

" I can handle this. ",Star X said while looking at Vega. Vega looked at Star X then said," Be careful babygirl. " He and Ryu-o then ran away from her and Phoenix. Phoenix chuckled then said," Seriously? You think you can defeat me little girl? "

" The names Star X asshat. Remember it. ",Star X said as she readied his X visor, which is a sword that looks like a telescope. Phoenix cracked his knuckles then revealed his kageblade. The two charged at one another before slashing at their opponent. Star X blocked a slash then dodged another. Phoenix blocked a punch then slashed Star X's stomach.

Vega and Ryu-o were running down a hallway then they turned the corner to see Kamen rider Yuki standing there with her katana unsheathed. Vega and Ryu-o got ready to fight then were surprised when Yuki said," Shadow Vega is in the bridge, it's the last door at the end of the hall. "

" Why are you telling me that? ",Vega asked as he stood up straight. Yuki sighed then said," He's not the man I once knew but, I only want you to go. The red one shall fight me. " Vega looked at Ryu-o, who nodded, before running past Yuki and towards the bridge.

" You seem to be the most honorable out of his group. A worthy opponent. ",Yuki said as she readied her katana. Ryu-o stayed silent and brandished his axe. The two warriors stood in silence before Yuki charged at Ryu-o. Yuki slashed at Ryu-o but it was blocked and she was kicked in the back. Ryu-o slashed at Yuki who blocked it then punched Ryu-o in the stomach.

" Omoshiroi. ",Yuki said readying her katana.

" So are you. ",Ryu-o said as he readied his axe. The two the charged at one another and slashed.

Vega ran down the hallway until he came to the last door, that had many soldiers guarding it. Vega charged at the guards and punched two of them. He dodged a kick then elbowed the soldier before kicking him back. Vega took out his V-strizer and slashed the soldiers, making them explode. Vega then turned to the door and it opened.

* * *

Inside the bridge, the lights turned on and Vega entered to see the throne turned away from him. Vega walked further into the room then stopped when Shadow Vega said," Wow. Just wow. You're just so amazing. "

" What're you talking about? ",Vega asked.

" It's just that, when I sought to conquer this universe. I never expected to see you again but now that I have. I am still amazed by your prowess. Vega. ",Shadow Vega turned his throne around so Vega could see him. Vega gasped then said," What the? Alex? "

Shadow Vega looked at Vega with a smirk as he looked exactly like Alex and Carter. Shadow Vega chuckled then said," Oh even hearing you say my name sounds awesome. "

" You're Alex from another universe? What happened to? ",Vega said in confusion.

" You. Well that brings back some painful memories you see in my universe you died. ",Shadow Vega said.

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _ **Vega was slashed across his chest by dark decade then punched by dark kiva. Dark decade stabbed Vega through the chest then blasted him in the same place.**_

 **" Dark decade killed you and before you died. You handed me your driver then said. ",Shadow Vega said.**

 _ **" Alex, you're now Vega. Please...continue..to protect the...rider worlds. ",Andrew said before he died in Alex's arms. Alex looked at the V-driver in his hand then screamed at the sky. Alex gritted his teeth and looked down at the corpse of his friend.**_

 **" After you told me that, a great idea came to my head. In order to protect the rider worlds I must rule them. ",Shadow Vega said.**

 _ **Shadow Vega slashed many kaijin then walked down a street with his army behind him. He sat in his throne looking over all the rider worlds. Shadow Vega smiled evilly at his work.**_

 **" I did so good that I decided to start ruling other universes in order to protect them. ",Shadow Vega said.**

 **Present.**

* * *

" Wait, so you did all this for me? ",Vega asked. Shadow Vega stood up from his chair and went over to Vega while saying," No, I did all this so I could honor the memory of the Almighty Vega. "

" Huh? ",Vega asked? Shadow Vega put his arm around Vega's shoulder then turned him to the right to see a destroyed V driver in a case.

" After you died and I took over, I made your name known. In my universe people know of your name. Our money has your face. The teachers teach lessons on your battles. We praise you in our churches. In my universe, you're a god. ",Shadow Vega said with a wide insane smile. Vega looked at Shadow Vega then said," Wow. You're crazier than I thought! " he then punched the other worldly Alex in the face. Shadow Vega stumbled into a wall then said," Why would you? "

" Listen up. I know that I didn't want this to happen. When the other me said that he wanted you to protect the rider worlds, he meant for you to fight the kaijin and dark riders. Not become one. You have disgraced the name of Alex hunter, you've disgraced the name of Kamen rider, and worst of all you've disgraced the name of Vega! ",Vega shouted as his v-driver changed and he took out his unity ride card and put it in his driver.

" Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! I have not disgraced my best friend or my mother's name. You all just don't get it! ",Shadow Vega said before he swiped a card though his driver.

 **" SHADOW RIDE: VEGA! "**

 **" UNITY RIDE: VEGA! "**

Vega, in unified form, and Shadow Vega charged at one another. Shadow Vega threw four punches at Vega, who blocked and parried them before kneeing Shadow Vega in the gut. Shadow Vega stumbled back then ducked a punch. Shadow Vega punched Vega twice then grabbed him and they both ran to the right. Both Vega's crashed through some railing before crashing into some consoles. They both got up and threw punches at one another hitting each other in the chest. Shadow Vega punched Vega in the face twice before being punched in the gut. Vega kicked Shadow Vega twice then blocked a punch. Shadow Vega kicked Vega in the side then jumped up and kicked Vega in the face. Vega skidded back then slammed Shadow Vega into the ground. Shadow Vega flipped onto his feet and let out a fierce scream before tackling Vega into a few consoles. Vega elbowed Shadow Vega's back then threw him across the room. Shadow Vega landed on his feet then gritted his teeth while Vega cracked his knuckles.

" You shall die. ",Shadow Vega said before having violet and black energy engulf his body. He then sent the energy into the ground and a huge violet and black portal opened under him and Vega to which both fell in.

* * *

Vega landed on his feet and looked under him to see a white floor. He then looked around saw a ton of galaxies and worlds.

" Where am I? ",Vega said. He then spun around when Shadow Vega appeared behind him. Shadow Vega punched the ground and it made Vega fly back then land on his back. Vega got to his feet then was surprised when Shadow Vega had black and violet energy come off his body and form into something.

" This is the land between worlds and strangely here. My power is multiplied by ten fold. Now you shall die, Kamen Rider Vega! ",Shadow Vega said as he turned into a demon like creature, imagine the dark spirals robot in gurren lagann the one with four arms. Shadow Vega teleported in front of Vega and punched him twice before throwing him towards the sky. Vega looked up and saw Shadow Vega there before he was punched in his side towards a galaxy. Shadow Vega teleported behind Vega then smashed his fist into Vega's stomach.

Vega crashed into the ground then crawled to his feet. He looked up at Shadow Vega, who had a evil smile on his face. Shadow Vega used his bigger arms to grab two galaxies, smash them together, and sending the violet energy ball at Vega. Vega ran away from the energy ball then it collided with ground behind him and exploded. Vega flew back a few feet and tumbled on the ground before stopping and looking up. Shadow Vega appeared in Vega's sight before punching him so hard Vega's visor broke. Vega fell to the ground then was punched into it twice.

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, MudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMuda. Muda! ",Shadow Vega said as he punched Vega into the ground at a fast pace. He stopped then said," Vega, you're weak. You think that fighting evil is protecting people? You never had the guts to control the evil that's the only way to protect. "

" You're wrong. Protecting doesn't mean you control, it means that you fight for someone besides yourself. Guess that's one thing your version of me never taught you. Hell took me awhile. ",Vega said as he was pulled up by Shadow Vega.

* * *

 **In Vega's mind**

 _ **Images of Alex, Carter, Veral, Takumi, and Masumi flashed. He then remembered himself and Masumi kissing while in his bed.**_

 **Present**

* * *

Vega grabbed Shadow Vega's punch then said," Yeah. You don't protect by controlling people, you protect by letting them be themselves. " Vega began to stand up with Shadow Vega being pushed back.

Star X blocked a slash from Phoenix then slashed the bird themed rider down his chest. She then slashed him two more times before kicking him away. Star X then took out a card and put it into her x visor.

" **FINAL VENT "**

Star X slashed Phoenix's chest twice then stabbed him in the chest before walking away from him. Phoenix had static cover his body before he fell on his back and exploded.

" _**Protecting is letting people use their own strength. ",Vega said pushing Shadow Vega back.**_

Yuki and Ryu-O slashed each others chest then Ryu-O pushed in the seaboll compressor.

" **MANGO ENERGY SQUASH! "**

He then slashed Yuki across the chest. Yuki's armor disappeared and she fell into Ryu-O's arms as Shiore fubuki. Shiore looked at Ryu-o then said," Thank you. " she then died. Ryu-o sighed and said," You're welcome shiore. "

" Protecting is not caring whether you live or die in order to save someone. ", Vega said as he had gold energy come off his body.

Xtreme, Paradox, and Veral attacked Kuuga, Decade, and Gaim. They then unleashed their finishers on the fake riders.

" What...What is this? Where is this power coming from? ",Shadow Vega whined. Vega chuckled then said," I don't know. All I know is that I'm gonna use it to kill you. " He then punched shadow vega in the face making him skid back. Vega's armor was now gold and his visor was repaired.

Shadow vega screamed then had violet and black energy erupt from his body and he grew to be a giant. Shadow Vega looked down at Vega then said," I will crush you! "

His now huge fist then came down towards Vega who calmly stood in place. The fist collided with the ground and all that was seen was a gold blur fly up into the air.

Vega, who was the blur, swiped a card through his v-scanner before getting into a kicking position. Suddenly, projections of every kamen rider to ever exist, in the main continuity which means no fanfic riders or movie only riders, appeared around Vega doing rider kicks.

" **UNITED FINAL KAMEN STRIKE ARMS FUSION RIDE: V-V-V-VEGA! "**

The rider kicks then connected with the giant Shadow Vega destroying the giant monster. Shadow Vega, now in his original armor, was falling towards the ground when he saw Vega, whose rider kick never connected, coming towards him. Vega's kick connected with Shadow Vega's chest and Shadow Vega screamed out," No, I was supposed to win. I'm superior to you. I'm Shadow Vega! " Shadow vega then exploded.

Vega landed on his feet and looked behind him before saying," Sorry Alex. Wish there was another way. " he then disappeared from where he stood.

* * *

Back in the real world, all of Shadow vega's soldiers stopped moving before exploding. The false riders also stopped then changed into legend rider arms before being sucked into the legend heisei rider lockseed.

Xtreme looked around then said," What happened? "

" Did we win? ",Veral asked. Star X and Ryu-O ran up to Veral and Xtreme then Paradox asked," Where's vega? "

Suddenly, Shadow Vega's ship exploded and the others looked up in shock. Star X was about to cry then she saw a gold light descend towards her. The light landed in front of her then disappeared to which Vega in his regular unified form was standing there.

" Hey there babygirl. ",Vega said to Star X. Star X jumped into Vega's arms and they hugged each other tightly. Vega put Star X down then looked at his friends before saying," Thanks guys. For being there for me. "

" No prob buddy. ",Xtreme said.

" I was willing to do it for vega-san. ",Paradox said.

" Always gonna fight for you darling. ",Veral said.

" I'm your bodyguard. Of course I'll fight alongside you. ",Ryu-O said.

Star X looked up at Vega and said," I won't lose the one person I love to a stupid imposter. " Vega chuckled then noticed all of his army had gone. He sighed then said," Okay, now where the heck is my tardis? "

" Uh, it's destroyed. ",Veral said. The six riders then heard wheezing and looked to the left to see the tardis appear. Veral pointed at the Tardis then said," How? It was...a pile of.. "

" Didn't I tell you that Tardis's aren't so easy to destroy? ",Vega said. Veral growled then tried to choke him but Ryu-O held the girl back. Vega chuckled then said," So masumi. Explain how you're star x right now? "

" Oh I stopped by my original world and I was given this deck. But sadly I can only use it once. ",Star X said while taking the deck out of the belt. She turned back into Masumi before throwing the advent deck away. Vega turned back into Andrew then said," That's my baby girl. " he then kissed Masumi before putting his arm around his shoulder and the two of them began walking to the tardis.

" Come on guys! We have things to do worlds to see, dark riders to kill. ",Andrew said as he and Masumi entered the Tardis. Veral and Ryu-O went over to the tardis and entered while Xtreme and Paradox waved good bye. The tardis then disappeared while Xtreme and Paradox walked through a dimensional doorway.


End file.
